


Day 2 Cum Denial

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal works to train Will in being appreciative.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Day 2 Cum Denial

“Will darling, do you remember last night when you said that there was no sense in acting like I wasn’t going to give you my come?” Hannibal questioned his husband over coffee. Despite the bitter taste of his morning coffee the words managed to pull a smile onto Will’s face.  
“Yes, I said that right before you did just what I said that you would,” he said with a smug tone.  
Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and stroked small circles around the top of his hand. “I think, my dear, that you have come to expect rather than appreciate the taste of my come,” he tells him.  
Will laughs and replies “and you’re not guilty of expecting to come in my mouth, are you?”  
Hannibal smiles at Will and sips his coffee. He has no illusions about the power that Will holds over him. It’s the reason for their contract to have such extreme consequences attached. If Will leaves he will hold the strings and unspeakably upset the balance, again. He also knows that in the throes of subspace he was a different man.   
On the first night of Will’s Come fast Hannibal jerked off against Will’s lips and then pulled back to finish in his hand. Will looked up at him wide-eyed and hungry only to be made to watch Hannibal slowly lick every bit up into his mouth. He even used a strong mouthwash before kissing his deprived husband. By the fifth night, Will was getting annoyed, but too in need to speak of it. He was realizing that he had underestimated his want for Hannibal’s ejaculate in his mouth. He had also underestimated Hannibal’s ability to go without to get at Will. I guess he had forgotten about Hannibal giving up freedom for him. That man that surrendered for him is still inside of the man he is today.  
“Open wide for me,” Hannibal orders Will and he takes out a syringe causing Will to pull back. “It’s novocaine, stay still, please.” The needle pierces his pink gums and rushes into his body. He takes a couple of shots on top and bottom.   
“Let that take effect, darling,” Hannibal says kissing Will on top of the head.   
“Where did you? How?” Will asks with a concerned look. Hannibal walks off and leaves Will lying in bed waiting for the numbness to kick in. Slowly he feels the sensation fade and his lips begin to feel huge and balloon-like.  
Hannibal returns and smiles at Will. he walks to the bed and moves Will to lay across it with his head hanging off the edge. He motions for him to lift and places some pillows under Will’s chest. His sleep pants stand between Will’s droopy lips and Hannibal’s needy cock. He pulls them down and takes his cock out to rub it across WIll’s forehead and the bridge of his nose. He drags it across his eyelids and down to his cheeks. Out of instinct and want, Will opens his numb mouth and drools down into the pillows below. Hannibal places his forefinger and thumb to shut Will’s lips and runs his cock across them making sure they stay closed.   
Will looks up with a wistful gaze in his beautiful ocean colored eyes. Hannibal parts his lips with his cock and moves it into Will’s mouth. Will tries, unsuccessfully, to maneuver his tongue to pleasure the cock he was just presented with. It flops about in his mouth smacking softly against Hannibal’s cock. The weak licks make him grow stiff with the realization that even as he’s numb and helpless in controlling his tongue he desperately wants to feel his cock in his mouth. It fills out thick and proud and he pushes it deep into Will’s mouth and holds it there looking into his eyes. His hands move up Will’s face and up to his head to gather up two twists of brown hair to hang on to while he drives into Will’s medicated mouth.   
Struggling with a cock in his mouth under a few shots of novocaine wasn’t something that Will had ever anticipated happening to him. He couldn’t enjoy some aspects of it, due to the numbing but later on he would think back on this. Hannibal was as happy as could be using Will in this way. His hands landed behind Will’s head, fingers laced together and cradling his head. He took Will’s mouth in long slow deep strokes now. The tiny slurps and gulps that he makes send pulses through Hannibal’s cock. He pulls it from Will’s mouth and smacks it with a thud against his cheek.  
“Do you feel that?” He asks Will nods no and Hannibal smacks him harder on his cheek with his wet throbbing cock. Will nods yes and moves his lips to say “baaaaarleeeey” followed by some drool. Hannibal takes his cock and scoops up the spit and pushes it back into Will’s mouth and continues to fuck it.   
“How does it feel to have your sense of touch taken from your mouth and to have it used as a cock toy? “ Hannibal asks.  
Will looks up at him and considers the question. He would like to feel the heaviness of Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. The denial has his cock aching against the mattress. He finally responds with “powerless”.   
“Do you though, Will?” Hannibal asks cocking his head to the side and placing his thumb to Will’s plump bottom lip.   
“Yes,” Will responds with a weak voice and wide eyes.   
Hannibal looks at his boy and tries to determine if Will is being sincere or playing into his game. They’ve played games for so long that it’s quite difficult to tell. He decides it doesn’t matter though. He hands Will a small shot glass of clear liquid.  
“Swish this around your mouth, do not swallow.” He commands. Will takes the shot glass and tosses the burning peppermint oil into his mouth. Hannibal places a beige towel under his chin to catch any that may leak out in his current state. He gives him a bowl to spit it into. Will looks up at him, perplexed.   
Hannibal lubes up his cock with a coat of oil and begins jacking off close to Will’s mouth. Hungry for him Will opens his mouth and slides out his tongue. Hannibal smirks and shakes his head no, slowly. He continues his stroking while Will realizes he is being told no.  
“You think that you can have my come anytime that you want it. Will, you think that I can’t be satisfied without feeding it to you? “ Hannibal tells him and strokes quicker. “You are devastatingly gorgeous and I live to climax with you, Will, in all ways.”   
Will notices Hannibal’s balls tighten up and his thigh muscles clench and he becomes desperate. “Puulewease.” Will mutters out with a thick tongue.  
Hannibal looks at Will, his eyes darting back and forth behind closed lids. His tongue moving out of control on his lips.  
“Open your eyes and stick out your tongue.” Hannibal pants in a growly voice. Will obeys and Hannibal coats his tongue with stripes of come. He tosses his head back and moans s deep rumbly moan losing himself in it. “How does it taste?”   
“can hardaleeee taste” Will remarks with a befuddled expression. Hannibal smiles and strokes Will’s face.   
“You will learn to appreciate.” He kisses him on top of the head and climbs into bed with him.


End file.
